


【Sunnee杨芸晴】Angle and Devil

by Z_Cheny



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sunnee杨芸晴 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 恶魔Sunnee（2020.05.11路透）×天使杨芸晴（2019.03.31广州演唱会）
Relationships: Sunnee/杨芸晴
Kudos: 2





	【Sunnee杨芸晴】Angle and Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇与【Sunnee大可爱】（weibo id）合作

一个风雨交加的夜晚，小巷深处，一个黑色的身影踉踉跄跄的向前走着。

到了尽头，一只修长的手摘下了斗篷帽，露出了绝美的脸庞，一头深色卷发凌乱，深邃的眼眸让人沉醉，姣好的脸庞显示着这个人高贵的身份，但惨白的脸色透露出这个人的身体不适，闪电划破天际，黑色羽翼微微伸展，羽毛零落，显露出狰狞的伤口。

Sunnee试探着检查伤口，眼里显现妖异的红光，眉头紧锁：“嘶，真疼啊，这次是下狠手了。”随即苦笑着摇摇头。

不幸就像是撒旦的诱惑，明知是错，最终的结果是那么清晰那么真实。

Sunnee摸了摸耳环，从这冰凉的触感中汲取到莫大的能量。她的脑海里再次浮现出杨芸晴的模样。一袭白袍，衬得她愈发明亮。她的嘴角，总是上扬着美妙的弧度，俏眼媚意荡漾，勾得人心都化了。以及，象征着光明与希望的圣洁六翼。

低头看看自己的护体双翼，黑得仿佛能够滴出墨。Sunnee撇撇嘴，似是嘲弄又似受伤：“罢了，她可能更受伤吧，毕竟第一次带着杀人的念头，她，也变了。”说完，也许是恢复了些力气，几个闪身跳跃，消失在暮色中。

另一边，教堂里，一个洁白的身影蜷缩在角落，一旁，一个血迹斑斑的银质十字架躺在地上，杨芸晴喃喃自语道：“我，到底干了什么啊……”

沉重的铁血味弥漫在空气中，她费力抬起左手，盯着食指的戒指。银质的戒指上沾满了黑红的血渍，就像她们的感情，被污染得面目全非。杨芸晴收回手，用六翼将自己紧紧包裹住，再次蜷缩。

“明明，明明一开始不是这样的”杨芸晴扯着头发，身后，两只洁白的羽翼耷拉在一旁，似是因为主人内心深处被黑暗侵蚀，显得凌乱，暗淡无光。脑海中，恶魔Max的话不断撕扯着她，而Sunnee受伤离开时受伤又决绝的眼神更是将拉她跌进无尽深渊。

回忆深处，那个肆意洒脱的少年似乎渐渐清晰，与现实重叠。总角之晏，言笑晏晏。当初她们的言语仿佛还在耳边回响，怎料二人双双违背誓言。

——别再想了！

杨芸晴逼迫自己，既已终结，便罢休。

2020.05.11

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的Sunnee绝了  
> 我们俩在群里一人一段地写  
> 开心
> 
> 她就是我们的缪斯！


End file.
